


Ready or Not

by manymessyfandoms



Series: Exposed [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Field Trip, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manymessyfandoms/pseuds/manymessyfandoms
Summary: In which Peter accidentally reveals his identity.





	Ready or Not

The field trip was something Peter had been looking forward to for awhile. He already knew everything about the Stark Tower and had access to all the floors, so he figured he’d be able to sneak away and hangout with Tony and the rest of the Avengers, which was far more appealing than school. 

“Can you introduce me to the Scarlet Witch?” Ned excitedly asked as they loaded on the bus. “Or the Black Panther! Is he there? Dude, tell me he’s there.”

Peter laughed. “T’Challa is back at Wakanda, man. He _is_ king.”

“Your life is so cool,” Ned said as he shook his head in disbelief. 

“But everyone is actually really excited to meet you.”

Ned’s eyes got impossibly wider. “Th-they know about me?”

“Yeah, man! You’re my guy in the chair. Who else would I tell them about?” He nudged Ned’s shoulder, and Peter felt a surge of affection towards his best friend.

Ned was grinning wildly. “Today is going to be perfect.” Peter just smiled back.

“Welcome back, Peter,” FRIDAY’s voice rang as he walked into the building and Peter instinctually replied with, “Hey, FRIDAY.”

He turned and saw his peers looking at him with confused expressions. “I- uh, I have an internship here, remember?”

Flash scoffed. “You mean you weren’t lying about that? Wow, I’m shocked. I doubt anyone actually living will know you even are, though.”

It took about five minutes before Flash realized he was horribly, horribly mistaken. 

“Peter!” Steve Rogers called out with Bucky Barnes at his side. “Tony told us your class was coming in. That’s fun.”

“You’re Captain America! And- you’re the Winter Soldier!” Flash sputtered, beyond confused. “But how do you know Parker?”

Steve cocked his head. “We work with Pete all the time.” He turned towards Peter. “Anyways, come by tonight after school’s out. Bruce is making lasagna.”

Peter’s face scrunched up. “Do we really trust him to cook real food?”

“Nope. That’s why you’ll be bringing the take-out over when you’re out of class.” He walked over at handed Peter a hundred dollar bill. “Just grab whatever when you’re on your way.”

“Will do,” Peter said with a little laugh.

“Okay, go back to your learning and whatnot. Bye, Peter, bye Peter’s class.” He paused right before he left and pointed at Ned. “Guy in the chair?”

Ned nodded frantically. “Yes, sir, Mr. Captain America, sir.”

“You come by too.” With that, the duo walked away. 

Peter thought that the look on Flash’s face was enough to keep him going for at least the next few months. 

It wasn’t until about halfway through the day that everything went to shit. 

“Welcome to my lair! Or you could call it an office, whatever floats your boat,” Tony said when the class entered the room. “Pretty standard stuff. FRIDAY, will you please play the presentation video I put together?”

“Sure thing, boss.”

“Come on, kiddos. Gather around.” The students all grouped together, trying to get closer to the wall that just turned into a screen, except for Peter, who stayed back. 

About a third of the way through the video, Tony walked up to Peter. “How’s it going, Pete? Everyone blown away by how awesome I, and everything I own, am?” he muttered. 

“Oh yeah, because it’s not like they weren’t already.”

Tony chuckled. “Don’t sass me, kid.” Peter raised his hands in surrender. “So did you hear about dinner tonight? You’re going to have to pick something up because I’d be dead before I ate anything that Banner-” Tony was abruptly interrupted by all the lights turning an alarming red.

“FRIDAY, what’s going on?” Tony said, sounding worried. 

“It seems there’s been a security breach. I’m not sure-” Her voice shut down. 

“FRIDAY?” Nothing. “FRI, talk to me.”

Peter felt a chill go up his back. “Tony, something’s really wrong.”

Tony looked at him and Peter noted the flash of fear in his eyes. “Okay, kids. You’re all going to stay here while I go figure out what’s happening. And I mean all of you.”

Peter realized what the pointed look meant and he leaned over and whispered, “I can help, just take me with or something-”

“No, Pete. You’re going to stay here on lockdown, where I know you’ll be safe. I don’t know what’s going on, but it could be dangerous. Just stay here.”

That’s how Peter found himself pacing around Tony’s office as he waited for some update. 

“Peter?” Peter jumped when Michelle put a hand on his shoulder, but he couldn’t help it. His senses were going haywire. Something bad was going down. “Are you okay, man?”

“I- I’m fine, MJ. It’s just-”

“You need to chill, Parker,” Flash said from where he was sitting on the floor with his eyes closed. “We’re in the Stark Tower with a bunch of Avengers. There’s literally nowhere safer. It’s probably just a system malfunction.” The words were barely out of his mouth before there was a boom and the door flew wide opened. 

Peter’s class immediately screeched and stood up, backing themselves so far against the wall that Peter wouldn’t be surprised if there were body imprints. 

The figure was about six feet and was covered in metal, but the most alarming trait was the metal wings that Peter was all too familiar with.

The figure took off the mask, and Peter was shocked that it wasn’t in fact Adrian Tomes behind the mask, but a guy that Peter didn’t recognize. 

“Oh, hell,” the guy said. “What’re you all doing here? Shit, I don’t even care. Everyone look away. This will only hurt a little.”

Peter reacted before he could even register his movements. He leaped onto the wall and shot himself at the new Vulture, hitting the arm that was raised at his classmates. 

The shot rang out, and blew up a few feet away from the nearest student. 

“Well, what do we have here?” the guy said. “You must be Spiderman! You know, Toomes wouldn’t tell us who you were, Spidey. Said something about you being just a kid, but I didn’t realize just how _kid_ you actually are.”

Peter slowly reached into his pockets and got his web shooters, his adrenaline making everything feel like it was moving at a thousand miles per hour. “Shut up, Big Bird. Nobody wants to hear it.”

“Did they know?” he loudly whispered, pointing at Peter’s class, and he faltered for the first time. “Oh, they didn’t, did they! That’s a tough break. At least you’ll all be dead anyways, so I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

Peter anticipated his next move and shot his web towards his arm, yanking him forward before he could attack. “You know, for a super villain, you really aren’t all that scary,” he quipped, hoping to show more confidence than he actually had. 

“Yeah?” the guy said back heatedly before grabbing the nearest student, who just happened to be MJ. “Well for a superhero, you really aren’t all that heroic.” Before he could blow Michelle’s head off, Peter shot his web at her waist and pulled her forward before jumping onto the ceiling and dropping onto the Vulture 2.0′s head. 

Peter was attacking him with his webs, trying to disable him in any way he could when Tony with the rest of the Avengers ran through the door. The guy was down not five minutes later. 

“That was close,” Natasha said.

Steve nodded. “Too close.”

“What the hell happened?” Rhodey muttered as he ran a hand down his face. 

“Peter, are you okay?” Tony asked worriedly after the fight when he walked over. The rest of them turned to him too.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” Tony was still checking him over when Peter tensed. He slowly turned around and saw his entire class gaping at them. 

Suddenly, Peter was shaking.

“You… you’re- you can’t-” Flash sputtered. Peter was about to run out so he didn’t have to deal with all of that, but then he noticed the multiple smart phones being pointed his way.

And that was when Peter knew it was over. 

It was all over the headlines the next day, _Sixteen-Year-Old Kid From Queens, Student by Day, Vigilante by Night: Who Is Peter Parker?_

Peter just wanted to be left alone. He couldn’t even leave his house because of all the reporters. He stayed in his room for three days straight without talking to anyone before his door swung open and Tony Stark yanked him out of bed. 

“Come on, kid. You’re coming to the tower. You and May can stay there from now on. It’s got higher security than this place. Besides, the team’s worried about you. I’m worried about you.”

“Tony, it’s over,” he muttered quietly. “Years of hiding, gone just like that.” 

“Hey,” Tony replied softly. “Nothing’s over, Pete. This is all going to be fine, I promise. You just have to wait for things to die down a little.”

“But- but nothing’s going to be the same-”

“No, it’s not, but things can be better.” Tony sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I won’t lie, it’ll be hard at first, but one day it won’t be so hard. Then the next day it won’t be hard at all.”

Peter took in a shuddering breath and his worst fear rushed out of him in the form of a whisper. “I can’t do this on my own.”

Tony tugged him towards him so he was hugging the kid. “You’ll never be alone, Peter. Trust me, I will never leave you.” Peter nodded, feeling some of the weight lifted from his chest. In his head he knew that Tony probably wouldn’t abandon him, but the three days Peter spent alone with his thoughts messed with him. “Now let’s go. No more moping on my watch. The teams waiting for us.”

Despite feeling a little bit better, Peter couldn’t stop the full body flinch when he stepped outside and was assaulted by the bright flashing of camera lights and the loud shouts from reporters. 

“Peter! How did you gain your abilities?”

“How old were you when you became Spiderman?”

“How long did it take for you to-”

“ENOUGH!” Tony yelled and the reporters froze just as Peter was getting dizzy and the edges of his eyes were going dark. “Just- enough! Peter Parker is a sixteen year old kid, that does not need to be dealing with your bullshit!” Peter sucked in a breath as the momentary quiet stabilized him. “If I see even one of you roaches near my kid ever again, you’ll have my lawyers so far up your ass you’ll be tasting them for months.” He paused. “Okay, not my greatest metaphor, but you get my point. Leave. Peter. Alone. Now goodbye.”

None of them said as word as the two of them walked to the car. 

“Alright,” Tony said as they buckled in. “You ready, kid?”

Peter felt his phone buzzing nonstop in his pocket. He saw the shadows of reporters outside the car, and could practically feel the stares from the kids at school, but one look at Tony and he was reminded of his promise.

_You’ll never be alone, Peter. Trust me, I will never leave you._

Peter took a deep breath before replying, “Yeah. I’m ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Due to requests, this will probably be a series of different ways Peter reveals his identity. Stick around!


End file.
